


Music is Love

by DieHardLovely, KitOfYaoi



Category: Free!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Incest, M/M, Songfic, Yaoi, more then one songfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieHardLovely/pseuds/DieHardLovely, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die and Kit, get bored sometimes, and when we get bored we listen to music, we decided that when listening to music, it can be more fun if we write songfics. Die and I like Free! and Black Butler. </p>
<p>Each of us will post, songfics of different lengths, and different styles here, with our rules.</p>
<p>Die: i love doing this! I get so many ideas while i'm just sitting and listening to music! Thank you Kit for pulling me in on this project!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There are rules to our songfics, when we create them

 

1\. Itunes Musics only

2\. If we are doing more then one when we create are songfics (writing by the time limit of the song) Shuffle has to be on

3\. Playlists are fine but the playlist has at least 10 songs 

4.A  You can write has many short songfics has you want but you are limited to the song time (plus five minutes if you really get going)

4.B or you write a long songfic 1000 words give or take 100 for one song 

5\. Yaoi shippings only for Black Butler or Free! no crossovers shipping


	2. Kit: Haruka X Makoto

KitOfYaoi: this one will be Free! MakotoXHaruka

 

  1.      Just an Illusion by Jack Strify (fangirled)



 

Makoto was once again, questioning if Haruka’s love for him was fake. He kept his head down has he walked down the hall. He and Haruka had walked to school together. Everyone knew that Makoto love for Haruka was real; but Haruka love for Makoto on the other was not so much.

 

Makoto was slowly walking to the pool. Wondering if Haruka’s love was real or Illusion. Haruka was already in the pool, going back and forth. Swimming and making everything disappear from his life, has he swimming. Makoto went into the changing to change before coming back to see Haruka was leaning against the wall of the pool facing him with a smile. He handle his hand out to him, with a smile. Makoto grad it but Haruka pulled him down into a kiss. Makoto knew right then that it was not illusion, and Haruka was not going to disappear from him.

 

  1.      Berlin Wall by Simon Curtis



 

Haruka was tired of dancing, he had even moved to the wall standing there. People kept coming up to ask for his but he turned them away. Has he watched Makoto dance with people kept coming up to him, dancing with him.

 

Haruka sighed and moved to the bar, to get a drink. When he got it he slipped it for a bit till. He noticed someone come up to Makoto. Someone that looked like he might steal Makoto from him. That was just a no-go.

 

Haruka put his drink down before he left to, reclaim his love in front of everyone. He was going to tear down every ones of hope of getting Makoto from him. Makoto sensed him like he always does and turned to him. Makoto’s arms came out to him, to hug him. “Do not start a revolution, Haruka.” Makoto said into Haruka’s ears, when he was in Makoto’s arm.

 

“Just tearing down everyone’s hope of having you.” Haruka said has he kissed Makoto. In front of everyone. He indeed did tear down everyone’s hope.

 

  1.      My Obsession by Cinema Bizarre *grins*



 

Everyone said that my obsession was water. Well they would be right but they are also wrong. My Obsession is Makoto. He could get my attention by just one look.

 

My life was all Makoto, kissing him always got me, it felt like was swimming, but I just kissing Makoto. We have both made mistakes but when it make to Makoto. I do not think I have every made mistake because it always make back to. If can make him smile. Then I did something right, a special if might I put it there.

 

Has long has Makoto stays with me thing nothing is wrong. Makoto is my obsession and he never will stop being it.

 

  1.      Happens in the Dark by Jedward



Makoto walked out the door, and Haruka was not done. He followed him, because Makoto was the only knew that what Haruka was thinking with just one look on his. Haruka felt like tonight was special.

 

The stars were out. The water was claim. Haruka graded hold of Makoto before he could go down the stars and pulled him into a kiss.

 

When they got back into the house. Haruka’s pulse was racing. Haruka was sure that Makoto could feel it. A special when the lights were out and they were laying on his bed. Haruka could feel Makoto’s. They were both thinking it.

 

It just happened, they might have fought about before but tonight was special. They loved each other.

  1.      Luminous by Jedward (let’s just kept going)



 

The day after they made loved. Everyone kept saying that Makoto and Haruka were glowing. Haruka could see it. He could feel it, he was smiling and he never let go of Makoto’s hand.

*later at night*

Makoto could swear that Haruka was Luminous, he could find him anywhere. He just knew where he was, and he knew when something was wrong. Today the day after they made love, he was glowing even more. The stars must have been jealous because they seem so useless, against Haruka right now.  With a kiss, Haruka would light up more and it happened again.


	3. Kit: Sebastian X Ciel

Kit: switching to Ciel X Sebastian

  1.      Follow you down by Zedd feat Bright Lights



 

Ciel knew that Sebastian would follow him anywhere. He never had to worry about that. Even he when he was dreaming and he felt like he was fading. Sebastian would follow him into his dreams, saving him.

 

Sebastian was just someone that Ciel, could trust without having to worry. When Ciel was dreaming one night about being Alice, and he started to fall down, he reached his hand out and there was Sebastian falling after him, following him down. Sebastian’s hand reached his, and pulled him up, into his arms holding him. “Always following me.”  
  
“Even when you are falling down, My Lord.” Ciel will never in a millions years a might to smiling at.

 

When Ciel woke up, there was Sebastian pulling back the blinds. Ciel’s hand went up to block out the light that was coming in. Ciel kept staring at Sebastian. “You will follow me, right.”

 

“Where every go you. Whatever you do. I will follow you, My Lord.”

 

  1.      Seal it with a Kiss by Britney Spears



 

Ciel will never tell anyone and neither will Sebastian but there deal was not only seal with the mark but with a kiss. Ciel’s first kiss. Even when Ciel was sixteen, he did not regret, it was secret they kept but Ciel wants another kiss. He wanted to taste something forbidden again.

 

Ciel, planned it almost perfectly, when Sebastian came into give him, his morning tea. Ciel graded Sebastian’s head and pulled him into kiss. “You only had to ask, My Lord.”

 

“I like the taste of forbidden fruit.”

 

They kissed more after that, still keeping it secret. They loved it.

 

  1.      Can’t forget you by Jedward (I promise I only have 13 of their songs)



 

Sebastian just cannot forget Ciel. Ciel had ended someone rules. Sebastian can no longer see, Ciel’s body. No longer see it naked in any form. He misses it, he even messed up in some ways just to see Ciel’s body. Slipping tea, cakes, and food on Ciel’s suits just it.  But his mistakes just made it last longer.

 

He cannot get it out of his heads. The last time he saw it, was a week and half ago. Ciel was messing with Sebastian. He given Sebastian something then took it away, what a cruel master he had.

 

Then it stopped, all at once, Ciel awoke up with a yawn, and Sebastian could see his shoulder, has his arms went up, he could see his stomach and more. “What am I wearing today, Sebastian?” He asked has he turned to Sebastian. With a looked that told Sebastian, he knew what he had done, and it can go back to normal. Sebastian was no longer in trouble with Ciel. Sebastain could see his lover’s body again.  Sebastian would never let one of Ciel’s suits get teared again.

  1.      Metor by Simon Curtis



Sebastian would never tell anyone this but Ciel’s soul was a meteor. When he first saw it was brighter than anything and he had to hold it. He had to see it fly.

 

Ciel became a demon, his soul was still in mean, and it was still a meteor, one that he can to sever forever but it was his meteor, at least. He could at least fly with this meteor. He had only one life now, and he was planning on flying with Ciel. Their relationship changed but has Ciel aged, and they were burning for each other. They set others runs when someone got close to the other. They never went hungry. People kept making mistakes, and upset the royal family, and people kept making mistakes. Crimes were always happening.

 

  1.       Metropolis by Jack Strify



Ciel was punishing Sebastian, to show just who his master was. His way to teaching Sebastian where his place was, Grell. He had no place to from Grell. Ciel stayed in his office all day. Well Grell followed Sebastian well. Nothing was going perfectly for Sebastian today. Ciel was grinning, and he even laughed.

 

Sebastian came in with dinner, and he was hiding just how much Grell was getting to him but Ciel had set Grell make to his boss, or more like Grell’s boss came and got him. “Feel like Metropololis now, Sebastian”

 

“What was I being punished for?”

 

“You forgot our anniversary.” Something so special has date, the date they meet. Ciel was hiding till now just how important it actual was to him.

 

Sebastian came around the desk and kissed him. “I am sorry, I forgot but I will remember from now, Ciel.”  
  
“Did you miss me today?” Grell had kept Sebastian away all day besides delivering tea, and foods to Ciel. He did not have any alone time with him.   
  
“Yes.” Sebastian did miss, having alone time with Ciel, just too simply kiss, and spend time with him.


	4. Kit: Rin X Ai

Rin X Aiichirou

 

  1.      Automatic by Tokio Hotel



 

When Aiichirou fall in love with Rin, it was Automatic. When he first saw him swimming, his heart started to race. It still does now. He still blushes, when Rin gets close. When they became roommates it was even worst, for him. He was so close to Rin but he couldn’t touch him unless Rin, said he could for whatever reason.

 

One day their relationship changed. Rin was off with Haruka and his friends but when Rin came but Ai, was standing next to this man, with purple hair, and green eyes. He was smiling and laughing. Has the man got closer to Ai, Rin flight anger he had never felt before. The anger was automatic, when the man leaned closer to Ai. Rin most have did something because Ai looked at him, with his big eyes.

 

“Get away from him.” Rin growled, and shoved him away.

 

The man had his hands up and walked away. “Rin,” Ai soft voiced made Rin looked at him. Ai’s blush was in place, “I love you.” Rin anger disappeared when he heard that and he kissed Ai.

 

Kissing became automatic for them, when they were near each other after that.

 

  1.      Louder Than Love by Tokio Hotel (I have all their songs *shrugs*)



 

Aiichirou did not trust himself, when it came to Rin. “Trust yourself for once.” Rin had said to him one night. That is what lead him to kissing Rin, for once, for starting the kiss.

 

Rin was not scared of the dark, but Ai was. He was scared what it would bring. Something completely new. Rin was not virgin but Ai was. Has the night went on, Ai was learning, the dark was not that scarier.

 

There was lots of “I love you”s has the night went on. Whispers from the heart. Ai was learning that the dark is not scary, if he was with Rin. Love was something that could scary away the darkness. Light the way to each other. It was not scary. Rin who was not much of a cuddlier even cuddled with him.

 

“That you for trusting yourself.”

 

  1.      Let it Die by Three Days Grace



 

There was a lot of love when the relationship begin but now. When they are in their careers. There are a lot of fights. Rin is off being a professional swimmer for the Olympics. Ai is home, and has a bakery, that does very well all year. They are both well off but the relationship is not handling the distances between them.  

 

The last fight was over the phone. Ai hung up, and Rin never called back believing that Ai would call him back.

 

_You let it die, Rin. You just no longer care, and you never try anymore. Do you even care?_  It ring through Rin’s head has he was in training, the next day. Ai never called back.

 

Rin does still care, he cares deeply, Ai was (is?) his longest relationship.

 

**Time skip**

 

It has been three days since the last time, Ai has talked to Rin. Ai is pretty sure they are done but when he was closing the bakery, there was Rin, with a flowers in his hand. “I still care, Ai. I need us to outlast everyone.” Everyone being their friends. Ai and Rin started before Haruka and Makoto reasoned they are might for each other and no one else. Ai and Rin still hold the longest lasting relationship in the group.

 

 

  1.      Outlaws of Love by Adam Lambert



 

It was forbidden their love. It was outlawed by they still loved each other, Rin the Prince and Aiirchirou, his servant. When the nights got colder, Rin stayed in bed longer, with the warmth with Ai, still in his bed.

 

They knew they would have to stop soon because, Rin had to marry a princess soon. The moment he turned 18, which only three days. They have tried to stop, but it was not working. They could not change. “I do not think we can change, Ai. I love you too much.”  


“We have to Rin,” Ai said from Rin’s chest, “The only other thing we do, is run away from this life. Can you even live like that?”

 

“For you, I will” That is what happen the night before Rin turned 18. They became outlaws. Rin run with Ai. Outlaws of Love. When they left, Rin took one thing with him, a necklace. A necklace, Ai always said loved. Rin would let him wear it at night. It was the only thing Rin had over his mother. It was Rin’s one thing that he could give Ai, to show he did love Ai, more than his kingdom besides running away with him. The kingdom tried to track them but they were hidden, from the kingdom by their own people. Love won this battle against the kingdom.

 

  1.      Stay the Night (feat. Hayley Williams) by Zedd



 

They fragile in the being when it came to their love making but there was always the question. When one of their roommate were gone for the night, “Are you going to stay the night?”

 

It was always, “Yes.”  Has the year went it, the question was repeated over and over. They soon became bond. Even when one was gone, and one was still there, they talked through skype. The question was still asked, and the answer was still the same.

 

The question was still asked when, Ai moved into his own apartment around from his campus. Learning to be a baker, and Rin came to stay in his apartment when he had a couple months off.  Before Rin came into the apartment, “Are you going to stay the night?” Became “Are you going to stay three months?” and the answer was still “Yes,” but it end with, “I love you, of course I am staying.”


	5. Die: Random Black Butler Pairings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die: i am so fucking sorry you guys...ecspecially to you Kit! i am just so busy with work and collage and everything that i don't get alot done on line! SO SO SO FUCKING SORRY! But here are a few one-shot songfics for your entertainment....ooooo! i should do that song! anywho, here is some Black Butler wonderfulness!!!!!! i love it so much!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die: Black Butler....my playlist, that is wierd and has many different styled songs on it.....my yaoi fangirling...and a fucked up mind.....WHAT MORE CAN ANY WRITER HOPE FOR WHEN WRITING!!!!!!!!! so here you are lovely followers and readers and yoai fangirls and the ever rare fanboy! ENJOY!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Die Out!

** _1\. My Obsession-Cinema Bizarre_ **   
** _ClaudexALois_ **

 

**When you play with fire, you get burned.**   
**When you play with a demon, you are consumed with that very fire.**

  
He always had a way to make you listen. His soft spoken voice made you strain to hear, but I suppose that's one of the things I fell in love--no became obsessed with. The way he is always so composed, even when it comes to the bedroom. Seducing a demon is hard considering they come from the pits of hell, but I suppose that it helps if you dress a bit sluttish around a jealous and possessive demon butler.  
Even when he is dressed in leather and lace while I am chained to the bed almost completely naked, fully hard and moaning, pleading and panting. This is all a mistake but I love it, and I will never learn. I'm obsessed. I need him, like air, like the bedroom games we play, like God. The feelings he awakes in me are confusing, yet I find myself confessing. Confessing to what, I do not know. All I know is I want him, tonight and forever.  
Even his kiss is torture but in the best kind of way, and his torture is like a kiss that burns my skin in the most wonderfully sweet way. I suppose the way we are in the bedroom truly depicts how it actually is. I am not the Master, I am not the King. He is only with me for my soul, and I with him for my own selfish needs. We are both in it for something, but he rules over me truly, for after the contract is up, my soul will be consumed and I will be gone.  
But even knowing this I continue to have a growing feeling that I do not understand, I become more and more involved. My need grows stronger each moment I am with him. This need is my obsession. He is my Obsession. My Fetish. My Religion. My Confusion. My Confession. My Question. My Conclusion. My Last and Final Breath.

  
**When you play with a demon, You are theirs. Soul, Body, and Mind. And you will be burned.**

 

 

  
_**2\. Love Bites-Hailstorm**_  
 _ **SebastianxCiel**_

 

**"The Value and Quality of any love is determined solely by the lover himself." Carson McCullers-Ballad of the Sad Café and Other Stories**

  
He is a demon and cannot love. He is a Master longing for the love of his demon. It has been said time and time again that Sebastian cannot love, that demons do not feel emotions such as humans do. Humans are overflowing with emotions that just bubble over at the drop of a hat; which makes it easy for demons to make deals with them, and love is one of the strongest know emotions. Demons find it amusing to see humans throw their so called "love" around without a second thought to a thing.  
Ciel has been heartbroken time and time again, he is not a human that throws his love around. He rarely shows any emotion other than anger, and yet still he wishes for his demon to love him. He has come to the conclusion that love is an unpleasant, unnessesary emotion. Love totally bites!  
Moans fill the Phantomhive Mansion late at night. an inhuman growl is heard. Low pleads for more echo off the empty halls. Words that are growled out. A pause. A moan-like scream. A night filled with pleasure and pain all mixed into one.  
The morning comes with many bite marks on pale skin and a grumpy yet satisfied Master. Yes love really does bite, but so does Lust.

 

**"Only a struggle twists sentimentality and lust together into love." E. M. Forster**

 

 

_**3\. I Hate Everything About You-Three Days Grace** _   
_**CielxAlois** _

 

**"People love to hate. I have a Love-Hate relationship with the World. The World Loves to Hate me." Andy Dick**

 

Alois and Ciel hated each other, that much was clear. But what people didn’t see was what happened behind closed doors....in public the fought and showed anger towards each other yet behind closed doors soft moans and sighs could be heard. The sounds of love and lust in motion. Passions of love and lust behind doors, and passions of hatred and rage in the public. it sounds like a dillutional thing. They hate each other. That is what the people, yet the servant's of the two boy's houses say, "They are in love." It truly confused the human mind how two people can hate each other, but still go to one another's home and have passionate sex as lovers would. It does not make sense to you humans, but to us demons. The head butlers of the Trancy Mansion and the Phantomhive Mansion, we understand completely. Though we possess minimal understanding of human feelings and we can possess none of our own, we do understand how hatred works. One can truly hate another yet make that passionate "love" as you humans call it. They are merely releasing all of the pent up hatred for each other out on one another in a better way than bloodshed. Lust is a wonderful way to release all of that hatred. So our young masters can simply go on hating each other because their hatred helps Claude and I better understand human logic. Allowing us to observe them as they fight in public and have sex in privacy. It is quite informational.  
"I hate you so much...nng" Ciel moaned out. Alois simply let out a laugh and kissed him harder, "I hate you too.." He too let out a long drawn out moan, "But I love you so much!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die: Okay, Okay.... i know it's not a lot but as i've said before, my life is pretty fucking hectic with school and work, plus i do have other stories and cuch that i worry about on this site and other's as well... i promise my next chapter will either have more or some that get into the good smutty stuff...depends on my mood as i'm typic and the song that i'm listening too!


	6. Kit: Grell X Sebastian

Grell & Sebastian

  1.      Final Day-Tokio Hotel



 

When it came down the final day, the days where the world seemed to be ending. Sebastian was surprised to be standing on top of a building looking down. He was actual looking for someone. Someone with the brightest red hair, he has very seen. Grell had stopped visited him about a week ago.

 

He wanted Grell around for the final days of this plant. He and Grell had actual been dating for about 20 years, Grell wanted them to live together. 20 years was a lot by human time but for demons and reapers, it was just a year or two, a blink and miss it time period. They had a fight, and now the end was happening. He wanted Grell back, to act like everything was normal has the world was ending.

 

In the next world, they could fight but not now. The clocks had stopped moving. The world flight like it was starting to slow down, getting ready to stop moving. That is when he saw him. He got down and went after it. If the final day was here, he wanted to spend it with Grell. Grell was wearing a red dress. A dress Sebastian had said a lot that he liked, he pulled Grell into a kiss “If the final day has let’s act like, the end has not happened. We can fight in the next world but for now let’s live on, in love.”

 

Grell arms wrapped around Sebastian, “Let’s live on.” Thunder hit the tower Sebastian was on a minute ago. Find Grell saved Sebastian.

 

  1.      Codec by Zedd (The beat give me an idea, listen to it)



 

In the future, there are clubs that sync up with a person’s heartbeat, creating the beat. Sebastian was sitting down in one of the boots, watching has Grell was dancing. The club had synced up with Grell. It was speeding up and getting loud. The people watching him, the louder it got. Grell was enjoy it. He was covering his teeth, being human but his eyes were still wild.

 

Sebastian was actual a bit, jealous about the person that was dancing with Grell, he was causing Grell’s heart beat to go higher, and faster. He could have that. Even if Grell looked delicious in his black leather outfit. Sebastian got up from the boot, and went to Grell. He moved in between the man and Grell, the beat stopped for a moment before starting up again. He surprised Grell. “Hey Sebby.”  
  
“Hello Grell.” They danced together for a moment before Sebastian pulled Grell into a kiss, holding him close. The music sound mute but it was still going. When Grell pulled a way it was unmute.

 

It was lovely to have Grell’s attention back on him. The beat kicked back up, and has Sebastian held him close, keeping others away, has Sebastian lead him away from the crowd. Into the exit. When Grell pasted through the exit door the music cut off, but Grell’s heart was already slowing down. Getting ready to speed back up later in bed.

 

  1.      Kings of Suburbia by Tokio Hotel



 

There was a moment before the first end of the world where Grell and Sebastian ruled has kings, over a city. They were born to royal. They were still young. The city lights were bright, Grell loved, how it made the city look like diamonds.  

 

Grell enjoyed being called Queen, and Sebastian would never said it but he enjoyed being called King.

 

The time was peaceful, “Come we are the King and Queen of Suburbia, Sebby. Why do we have to leave it?” They had been royals for almost 10 years now, they had a kingdom where the King and Queen had different rooms but the Queen would sometimes go into the King bedrooms, for weeks on end.

 

“We have to Grell, you are not pregnant, and we have aged. They will have noticed.”

 

“It is so peaceful.”  
  
“We cannot change anything, you do look good has Royal Queen.”

 

“I will miss it. I will miss our diamond skies.”

 

“Everything will be alright.”

 

  1.      Escape to the Stars by Cinema Bizarre



 

Humans had finally killed their birth place. The birth place of all creatures, on this plant. It was time to escape. There was shapes just for Reapers and Demons, they could stay here if they wanted to but they would escape to the stars.

 

“Let’s go, Sebastian. I want to escape to the stars.”

 

“There is so much here.”  
  
“We can escape the system, be free. Just you and me.”

 

“I cannot.”  
  
“I going to follow my dream with or without you, Sebastian. I want a new reality.”

 

When Grell left, Sebastian had to think about it. No more Grell, over two thousand years old he would have enjoyed that greatly but not so much now. “A new reality, a new system. Feeling Free just Grell and I.”  
  
Sebastian stood up and followed Grell he met him, just before the door set, and sat next to him, “I just need to believe, in us”

 

Grell took a hold of Sebastian’s hand, “Escape to the Stars.”

 

  1.      Heartbeat Song by Kelly Clarkson



 

Grell had his heart broken a lot by Sebastian but Sebastian always. Did this thing, where he would a reappear, and cause song to race again. Get it started again.

 

He could make his heart go all night long. Sebastian reappeared, at a night club. With his hands on Grell’s hips. It has been a while since his heart raced like that. “I am done breaking what belongs to me.”

 

“I have been dreaming about you again.”

 

“I forgot what it felt like to have my heart racing like it does with you.”   
  
“So you are done breaking my heart.”   
  
“All Night, All Day, Forever.”  
  
“You cannot promise that. Sebastian.”  
  
“Then I will kiss you, and promise you it every day. Till you believe it is forever this time” He sealed it with a kiss. Sebastian held true it, for the rest of their life.

 

  1.      Trouble for me by Britney Spears



 

Sebastian had always been an angel for everyone else but the moment Sebastian was around Grell, he was trouble. It was like Sebastian was the king of the night, and Grell was just trying to hold him.

 

They just caused mess together but they sometimes could hit a sweet spot that was bliss. “You know I could make your night, Sebby.”  


“Your trouble for me.” Sebastian said back has he pulled Grell into a kiss. They loved that they caused trouble for each other.

 

Ciel is pissed that he lost Sebastian at night not like he needed him at night.

 

Sebastian actual likes the distraction for his lord, Grell was not always trouble, just a distraction.


	7. Die and Kit: Every Time We Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die: okay the song is Every Time We Touch by Cascada. pairing is Alois and Ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die: okay. so this chapter will have two parts. one will be my interpretation of the song with this pairing and the other part will be Kit's version with the same pairing. I am so excited with how mine turned out and i'm just ecctatic to see what Kit came up with! mine is a Modern AU!!! yay! enjoy reading! more notes at the end!

Die

Every Time We Touch-Cascada (Love the Nightcore Version!!!)

ModernAU!AloisxCiel

**_A sigh. Something that can be so innocent yet in this context it was far from it. this sigh was sensual, a needy , touch me more sigh followed by a quiet moan. "c-ciel!" a louder moan could be heard as pale skin was exposed and ravished, being defiled with marks of ownership. This body belonged to someone and everyone would know that it was off limits._ **

Alois sat up quickly with a gasp. he could feel the sweat on his body, and let out a groan, "it was like he was still here." sigh. "and of course I have a fucking hard on!" He rubbed his face roughly and crawled out of the bed that felt cold and too big. He let out an exasperated sigh once more, "I could feel his lips on me..oh well. a cold shower will have to do." After a cold shower and some breakfast Alois felt a bit better but he walked around without that beautiful smile on his face, His best friend Claude glanced at him from his place on the couch in his own apartment. It was movie night, which meant, well movies. Duh.

only since neither Claude nor Alois had work, they were gunna make it an all day thing, so Claude had spent the night last night so they could start early. They had both picked out several movies ranging from horror to romantic shit to the cheesy ones that everyone gets just to point out the mistakes and problems in it. ANd they waited on some of their friend's to arrive with their movie choices as well. "what's wrong with you blondie? it's movie day, you usually are jumping with giddy joy at the thought of today." Claude spoke up from the couch whilst looking at him. Alois just sneered at him and grumbled about this being the first movie night without him....

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_**Panting. it filled his ears along with moans. He didn't know whose mouth they were leaving. They were so close, melded together by love. they would never forget each other. they would never forget the love of each other. another thrust. another drawn out need sexy moan. the hot sensual kisses mixed with one's far too chaste for the activity being performed. a sigh left his mouth in the form of a name, "Alois."** _

Ciel woke up in a bad mood as he always did. he would have kept sleeping if Sebastian weren't making such a damn racket in the kitchen, so he grumpily crawled outta be, his hair a mess and a sour look on his face. The dream he was just having not helping his mood. He stomped down the hall of his and Sebastian's shared apartment and into the kitchen. "Jesus Fucking Christ Sebastian! Why the hell are you up so damn early!" he yelled out at the red eyed teen. The yell had startled the pale man and he had dropped the box of cereal onto the counter top. "sorry. but it's movie day at Aloi....s....oooooh. sorry! I know you don't like me to talk about him." Ciel stood there shocked for a moment.

His best friend was still going to go to movie night....at his ex's house...without him. Tears that wouldn't spill over came to Ciel's eyes, "you're still going! b-but why? Just stay here with me, let's g-go to the actual movies or something! Pl-please Sebastian, don't go!" Sebastian sighed, "I'm sorry ciel. But I promised Claude. oh and I'll be going home with him." Sebastian blushed at the last part. Ciel yelled out again, "That's just great you fucking asshole. Fine! I don't care! Go enjoy time with my ex and all of our friends, and then go get fucked by your boyfriend tonight! whatever! I don't care!" and with that statement he stormed back to his room and slammed the door.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He knew that when he got back tomorrow morning a timid and bashful ciel will come and apologize for the harsh words. And Sebastian understood full that his best friend was hurting because of the break up, but it was partly his fault. The teen was simply too explosive and passionate for his own good. His personality and actions worked against everything in his life, but maybe one day he'd be just fine and not need Sebastian to look after him. it had been this way ever since Sebastian had met the boy in elementary school. His anger and personality only grew stronger, but when he was with Alois he actually smiled and laughed and didn't yell at random strangers over the littlest things. But now that they were broke up, Sebastian felt sorry for anyone who was caught in the blue eyed glare. Oh well time to go pick up "Undertaker" and head over to Alois' house.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Claude stared at him for a moment before coming to the realization that this would be the first movie night without Ciel. He had totally forgotten that He and his best friend had broken up a few weeks ago. "shit. I'm sorry Alois." Alois just shook his head and ran his hands through his already messy hair, "no I'm sorry. I won't ruin today. Just put in the first movie and I'll pop some popcorn." And so the guys went to doing their respective jobs as the doorbell rang, once, twice, three times signaling that Sebastian and "Undertaker" had arrived as the door opened and the two teens dressed in dark clothing entered the apartment. Alois peeked his head in hoping that Ciel was at least with them, but sadly he was not, so Alois went back to making popcorn.

So finally the guys were all settled in, some on the floor, some on the couch. a bit after the previews Grell, William, Ronald and The Triplets had shown up and so now they were all there settle in with popcorn and junk food and stacks of movies. _Everyone except Ciel._ Alois thought with a bitterness that clearly shown on his face because Sebastian leaned over and spoke to him in a low tone so noone else could hear him, "you know, you should text Ciel, he wouldn't stop whining this morning and insisting that I not come today." Alois was a bit taken back but before he could speak Sebastian spoke once more, "and I heard him moaning your name last night. maybe instead of texting him you should go to our house and profess that you are still in love with him. He's driving me fucking crazy! and you're driving Claude up the walls. You two need to forgive and forget and get back to fucking so that we can all go back to our happy little lives." and with that Sebastian was cuddled back into Claude's arms on the other side of the couch and Alois was left to pout on his side. This was the worst movie day and it was only just about to be getting dark outside and they had four more stacks of movies that wouldn't be gotten through.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ciel pouted on the couch while watching some sad romantic movie, The Notebook. **(Die: GOD I CRY EVERTIME I WATCH THIS MOVIE!!)** He had a huge tub of Peanut Butter Brownie Crunch Icecream and a can of whipped cream and a spoon. He had a cup of Earl Grey tea to tone down the sweetness with a bit of bitterness as he always did. Tears leaked down his cheeks as he wished to be at the movie night, cuddling and secretly inappropriately touching Alois whilst everyone was blissfully unaware. Instead he was here, crying his eyes out, missing out on a good time all because both he and Alois were so stubborn and had a fucking petty fight. He didn't even remember what the damn fight was about! Ciel let out a loud sob, "Why am I so fucking stupid!" and with that he buried his face into the throw pillow and cried himself to sleep on the couch while The Notebook finished up.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was getting late and some of the guys had already left or had been woken from their slumber on the floor and forced to leave the house. Now it was just Alois, Sebastian and Claude and the latter two had been making out for the past ten minutes with no regard to anyone else. Alois finally threw the remote and told them not to fuck on his couch or in his house so they parted. Claude stood to go get his over-the-night bag from his room, while Sebastian stood and stretched. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a key with a little black kitty key chain attached to it, "Here this is my apartment key. Go see Ciel tonight and don't fuck it up. You guys got into a petty fucking fight. Just make up with him. I don't care how you do it, just do it." and with that he dropped the key beside Alois and left as soon as Claude came back and said his goodbyes to a dazed blonde. Alois picked up the key and looked at it for a long time. Then he stood as he ran to go get dressed in something more appealing than sweatpants and a tank top. *Time skip brought to you by ERERI. Because I was reading ERERI smut earlier* Alois pulled up to Ciel's apartment building and sighed as he turned off the car. He leaned his head against the steering wheel and let out a long sigh and voiced his thoughts, "what am I doing?" No No. I have to do this. Sebastian said that we were making everyone miserable! I have to fix this! Alois got out of his car and grabbed the key. He quickly looked over himself in the reflection of his window. His black skinny jeans were held up by a dark purple spiked belt with a Asking Alexandria tee-shirt tucked loosely into and a dark purple jacket rested on his shoulders unzipped. His Dark purple converse pulled into the purple them he bore for this moment. He walked into the lobby, past the creepy guy behind the desk and up the four flight of stairs to the fourth floor and down the hall to room 418. He again looked at the key in his hand and nervously put it in the lock and pushed open the door.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ciel heard the door unlock and open, but he stayed in his laying position, but he called out as he heard quiet footsteps. His voice was a bit husky and groggy from sleeping, "What Sebby, didn't go home with Claude or are you just swinging by to get something you forgot." He didn't get a reply so he sat up on the couch and glanced at the door, gasping in shock at who stood in the hallway. His voice caught in his throat, "A-Alois."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alois stood there looking at Ciel. "Ciel." He took in the messy hair and the swollen and bloodshot eyes. He had been crying! Alois let out an almost inaudable gasp. Tears welled up in his eyes, "I am so sorry Ciel! I am so fucking sorry! I just miss you so God Damn much! and Sebastian gave me his key before he left! And I just wanna be back together! The apartment feels so fucking empty with out you there! I miss waking up every morning with you there holding me tightly, and I miss falling asleep in the naked after glow of making love! I felt so loved and safe and you were the only good thing in my life! I felt so alive when with you! like I could do anything! I was invicable! I could fly if I wanted to!" He let out a broken sob as Ciel's face remained unchanged from the shock. He doesn't remember when he started to cry but he now felt the tears run steadily from his eyes and down his cheeks. He whispered softly, "I just want you in my life....please?" He didn't care if he sounded desperate. He just wanted to be loved by the beautifully wonderful being that sat on the couch. "I need you Ciel." He stood there in the small hallway, tears running down his face as he felt his courage and boldness and hope slip away slowly as Ciel just kept staring at him. He was ready to bolt out of there at the first sign. Ciel blinked slowly as he stared at Alois. Alois started to wipe his eyes and turn around. He mumbled, "Sorry for intruding." and walked towards the door, until an arm grabbed his upper arm and turned him around. Before he could finish letting out a surprised noise he was shoved into the door and kissed with such a force that his pale lips would be bruised for sure. After a long and passionate, needy kiss they seperated, panting. Ciel looked into Alois lovely baby blue eyes and smiled, tears running down his cheeks, "I'm sorry too Alois. I love you."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Soft moans left the blonde as even softer lips trailed down his naked pale skin, nipping and sucking as they pleased, leaving bruises and love bites in their wake. Alois felt them smirk against the sensitive skin of his naval after a particular loud moan when he had been nipped a bit harder than normal. "St-stop teasing Ci-Ciel! Get on with it!" Ciel sat up and smirked down at the needy male, "It has been a month and two week since we broke up Alois. I will drag this out as long as I damn well please~" He practically purred the last part and Alois let out a needy whimper and Ciel gripped his erection on the last word. Please. "Please! Ciel, I need you now! Like. Right. Now! Please" Ciel leaned down and kissed Alois passionately as he pumped the swelled and throbbing organ in his hand. His other hand reached for the nightstand drawer and pulled it open, grabbing the cold and familiar bottle from it. he sat up from the kiss and caressed a silky smooth pale thigh before gripping it and hiking it over his shoulder.

Alois let out an embarrassed blush and looked away from the sexy face of his lover. He could still feel those dark blue eyes full of lust staring down at his own blushed covered face. The kiss bruised lips that adorned Ciel's face, to match his own plump abused lips. The light blush that dusted his boyfriend's cheeks. He heard the pop of the bottle cap and was pulled from his thoughts and realized that he was staring at Ciel. "Come on Alois, Don't zone out on me. We haven't even gotten to the good stuff." He let out a chuckle and Alois has deemed that as one of his favorite things about Ciel. His blush came back full force, "s-sorry!"

Ciel leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss that turned heated as he circled Alois' tight ring of muscles before working his first finger all the way in. Alois squirmed for a moment and let out a dissatisfied grunt into the kiss. Ciel just ran the finger along the walls of the tight warmth and thrust it a few times before adding another finger. He scissored them for a moment and thrust them more. Alois was letting out pained whimpers and then needy moans, until he threw his head back and let out a long and sultry moan of Ciel's name. Ciel smirked and added another finger, aiming towards Alois' prostate. Beautiful needy moans left the beauty that lay below him. Alois let out a sentence broken by moans and pants, "pl-ahhh-please Ciel! nng. hah...just f-fuck me ahhhh-already!" Ciel trust his fingers a few more, drawing out a few more moans before removing his fingers with and embarrassing squelching noise that neither boy paid attention to. Alois simply let out a need moan at being empty.

Ciel leaned down and kissed him for the hundredth time with bruising force as he applied the lube to his own throbbing erection and lined it up with the tight hole. he leaned up a bit and looked down at his boyfriend's face as he entered him. He watched the baby blues squeeze shut with the slight pain and discomfort as he was slowly entered and the dark blush that dusted his sweaty face, and the way his golden blonde hair surrounded his head like a halo. Alois was an angel, tainted and broken by heartbreak. And here Ciel was, piecing him back together after he was the one who had hurt him. Ciel stopped when he was all the way in and leaned down panting into Alois' ear, trying his best to stay still, but damn was this tight heat gunna kill him if he had to wait much longer. He whispered out softly, "I am so sorry Alois. I love you so much."

Alois simply moaned at the words and thrust his hips, signaling that he wanted Ciel to move. And Ciel complied pulling himself out until just the tip was left in and he waited a moment before slamming back in, his angle allowing him to perfectly hit Alois' prostate. Alois moaned loudly into Ciel's ear. Ciel just continued to thrust into him, gasping and moaning lightly and quietly into Alois' shoulder. Alois maoned and chanted into Ciel's ear like he was praying, "Oh my...yes...More! Harder....i love you...faster Ciel! yes! more more more! I love you! oh Ciel~ hah. hah. fuck. so good. shit yes. oh hell more~ fuck fuck fuck~" Ciel followed his every command, going faster and harder. giving Alois all that he asked for. He turned his head to nip and lick at Alois' now sweaty neck to bite and lick the smooth, unmarked skin there. He felt the familiar coil low in his abdomen and let out a low moan and a quiet warning of his coming release. Alois' moans only kept growing in volume as a warning. Alois let out a long and loud moan of Ciel's name as he came all over both of their torsos. The heat and tightness of Alois tightening cause Ciel to go over the edge as he moaned into the flesh of Alois pale shoulder that now had several bite marks in it.

He slowly pulled out, drawing a tired whimper from his boyfriend, and dropped down on the bed beside the blonde beauty before pulling him closer and into his arms. Alois let out a tired protest at being moved but quickly snuggled into Ciel's chest with a quiet whisper of I love you before almost instantly falling asleep. Ciel chuckled and kissed his forehead, "I love you too Alois. Goodnight." and he fell into a blissful content sleep.

* * *

* * *

Kit

Ciel X Alois (Black Butler Version) 

Everytime We Touch by Cascada

 

For Ciel, it started off little bit off. Alois kind of started to show up, when Ciel was by himself. After the butlers battled it out, Ciel and Alois, got together and agreed that their butlers being misery was more fun than harming each other. So Ciel and Alois will randomly visit each other but lately Alois has been showing up a lot more then usually, and it almost seems like he lives there, by how much he appears.

 

His chest started to warm up, little when Alois appeared. Ciel had to test something before Alois left one night. His heart was racing and he was willing to bet that the butlers heard it.

 

He dragged Alois’s arm and kissed him at the entrances to his mansion. His heart was racing more, and he felt like he was flying.

 

When Ciel pulled away, Alois was grinning, “Took you long enough.” When Alois touched his arm, there was a shock but it was a nice one, flames on the inside of him, started where Alois touched him, and quickly spread through his body.

 

It was start of something magically and Ciel was enjoying it. After two weeks of them basically courting each other, Ciel invited Alois to spend the night in his bed. They did not go farther than making out because Alois still has flash backs to what happen to him, and Ciel understood that. It is also the reason that Alois was leading in their relationship.

 

It was the first night that Ciel, in his dream could still hear Alois’s voice clearing, and he could still feel in his touch in dreams. It was nice, Alois was lying next to him, and guard him in his dreams.

 

When he woke up Alois was still asleep, Sebastian had not come in yet but Grell had shown up yesterday. He was pretty sure Grell had spent the night also. Ciel pulled his legs up to his chest has he sat their watching Alois sleep in this ball he curled himself into. One of Alois arms came up and his hand wrapped around Ciel’s when Ciel put his hand on Alois’s hand.

 

“Ciel.” Alois said softly has he wrapped himself around Ciel’s hand. Ciel would never say it out loud but he found it very cute. The static was still there even after two weeks.

 

When the sun started to peck out through his blinds. Ciel leaned down and kissed Alois. Who even his sleep kissed back, and another little, “Ciel.” Came out. Ciel uncurled himself, and leaned more into Alois. Who uncurled and accepted Ciel, accepted the touch, and arms that were wrapping around, has Alois returned it.

 

Alois woke up, Ciel was working a mark onto his neck, “I can really get used to this.” He said well gasping.

 

They heard the door open, but either stopped. “Young Master, it is time to get up.” Sebastian said in his usually voice but for some reason it sounded off. When Ciel and Alois pulled away they both saw red marks on his neck, and one shark like bit also on his neck.  


“Grell did spend the night.” Alois stated, grinning has his arm wrapped around Ciel’s shoulder pulling him to lean into him. Ciel did willing.

 

Another two weeks later, Alois really did move in with Ciel. His staff worked better than Ciel’s staff did, in the matter of objects living more, and less having to purchase again to replace the broken ones.

 

The timing though was bad because they had their first fight, a couple days later. Ciel was at his desk, and Alois was on other side. Alois wanted go on vacation a way from here, leaving the staff behind and just bring their butlers but Ciel said he couldn’t because of Queen possible needing him at any moment.

 

“Ciel, the Queen can handle you being gone for a week, she has the Scotland Yard.” Alois said angrily with his hands on Ciel’s desk, facing him.

 

“Like they can handle any crime, let alone anything dealing with demons.” Ciel said back, calmly sitting down, believing he won.

 

“You want to stay here so badly,” Alois said giving up and walking to the door but, “I will go on vacation without you.” Alois shut the door, after that. Ciel’s eyes widen, that was not supposed to happen, but Ciel was hoping Alois was joking.

 

Ciel believed that for all of twenty’s minutes, when Sebastian came in with his afternoon tea. “Alois said to tell you, he will see you in a week, my lord.” Sebastian did not get a chance to finish before Ciel was out his door.

 

**_No, no, he cannot._** Ciel kept repeating in his head.

 

Ciel he the banner of the second floor to see Alois stand on the bottom with Claude holding his suit case. Ciel heart was breaking at just seeing it. “STOP IT.” Ciel screamed, making Alois look up at him.

 

Ciel fall to his knees, this could not be happening to him. Ciel started to cry. He heard quick footsteps coming to him. Arms wrapped around him, has a hand started to wipe away his tears.

 

“I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dream.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last?

Need you by my side. 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static. And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so...I can't let you go? Want you in my life.”  Ciel is not sure where it came from but it came from somewhere. It had Alois crying to but he was smiling. Ciel’s heart couldn’t stand the tears, so he kissed Alois. Hoping he would smile, without tears.

 

“Thank you Ciel.” Alois said after the kiss, lean his head on Ciel’s shoulder. Ciel wrapped him up.

 

“Don’t leave me.” Ciel said back softly. “We can go on that vacation just don’t leave me.

 

“Never,” He said back softly, Alois looked up, “It doesn’t have to be a week.”  
  
“No you are right, we need to get away from h…” Alois had silenced Ciel with a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die: So how did you like them? Like them enough to follow us with unrequented love and devotion? well at least enough to like our story? please? i love you all! Plus i'm sorry about the mistakes. i was editting and adding stuff to this in the early morning hours. and when i say early i mean from 2 am to 6 am early! This is how badly i wanted to please you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> Kit: I am one proud Author for the version I did on this song, I put it on repeat to write this song,  
>  We would love to know who do you think got the song better for Ciel X Alois romance  
> Die or Kit


End file.
